


It's Finally A Choice

by fairyeyes



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That means, we have a choice, right, Bunny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Finally A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This is my first Tiger&Bunny fanfic! Yay~! I hope I did the couple justice. ^^; Thank you very much for reading!

Kotetsu Kaburagi, also secretly known as the least popular Hero in Sternbuild, Wild Tiger, had relaxed as he watched the latest on the television about the baseball game. He still had his mask on while he would occasionally grin and stroke his tiny beard that stuck out slightly with his free hand whenever a play had succeeded and he'd grin stupidly.

Currently, he had his arm and leg in a cast. He was in the hospital because he had once again put himself to protect one his fellow heroes, partner, and lover, Barnaby Jones Jr, also known affectionately as Bunny, from being killed by criminals in the middle of battle.

Soon, the aforementioned lover, Barnaby, walked in with his hands in his pocket and his usual stoic face. Nothing was unusual other than his hair which curled at the end, his fashionable attire, and his glasses that seemed to dim. Kotetsu didn't shift his attention to him, as he usually wouldn't whenever he was focused on something else, so Barnaby grabbed a chair that was nearby and brought it close to his bed.

Once Barnaby sat down, he cleared his throat as Kotetsu wildly yelled out his cheers when his favorite team apparently won the game. The older of the two, Kotetsu, turned his head and said, "Bunny, did you see? They won!"

 _When will he stop acting like a child?_  Barnaby thought as he put a lock of his blond hair behind his ear. "I can see that but I have something to show you. Turn the television to channel 5."

Kotetsu seemed pretty surprised but grumbled under his breath as he grudgingly changed the channel to his lover's request.

There was the usual reporter, a lady in a nice suit with neatly pinned up brown hair, had a very happy look about her.

"Earlier today," she started, "the bill against same-sex marriages has finally been turned around! The vote against it was 12 to 3! Right now, I'm in front of city hall were numerous same-sex couples, some of whom have been waiting for twenty plus years, finally share their vows before the court."

Behind her, there were indeed many couples of the same sex variety. In fact, Barnaby and Kotetsu were pretty sure they saw the Flame Emblem out of costume and with his lover. Kotetsu was surprisingly quiet but Barnaby couldn't help but give him a tiny smile.

While the two had never been exactly traditional by any means, it was nice seeing the couples go to city hall to exchange vows. Finally, Barnaby hear the other man speak.

"That means, we have a choice, right, Bunny?"

Barnaby turned to him, his smiled dropped. "I'm not sure what you mean," he responded.

"Look, I know your thoughts about marriage if Sternbuild ever got rid of that ridiculous law aren't exactly favorable."

Barnaby nodded and let him continue. Truth to be told, Barnaby didn't like the idea of marriage between him and Kotetsu. He always felt alone and he always felt that if he were to get married, it would be a bad attempt to be normal - something he feels he's not, something he's not comfortable with.

"But at least we finally have that choice, right?"

Barnaby nodded as he got up to place a chaste kiss on Kotetsu's cheek. He also put his hand on top of Kotetsu's.

"Of course," he simply said.


End file.
